International Association for the Advancement of Ethnology and Eugenics
The International Association for the Advancement of Ethnology and Eugenics (IAAEE) was a prominent group in the promotion of eugenics and racial segregation, and the first publisher of Mankind Quarterly. IAAEE was founded in 1959 and has headquarters in Edinburgh, Scotland. They established a branch in the United States through the personal agency of Lord Malcolm Douglas, a member of the British Cliveden Set which supported Adolf Hitler during World War II. A. James Gregor was a founding director of the IAAEE which was, according to Gregor, established to restore "an intellectual climate in the U.S., and throughout the Western World, which would permit a free and open discussion of racial ... problems" http://www.press.uillinois.edu/epub/books/tucker/ch3.html. Gregor would later assert that his association with the organization was based on his concerns about congenital birth defects and the reproduction of the mentally retarded, as opposed to racial matters. Other members included Senator Jesse Helms and the oil billionaires Herbert and Nelson Bunker Hunt. The IAAEE's main benefactor was Colonel Wickliffe Draper, a segregationist who opposed the Civil Rights Movement of the 1960s and sought to fund research that would provide scientific justification for segregation and revive the concept of racial hygiene which had been discredited as a result of the Nazis. In the 1970s Gregor was criticised for accepting grants from the Pioneer Fund which had been established by Draper to advance his views. IAAEE received $82,000 in grants from the Pioneer Fund between 1971 and 1996. Psychologist's involvement In the 1960s, Stanley Porteus served on the Executive Committee of the IAAEE. Henry E. Garrett, professor emeritus of psychology from Columbia University, was president of the IAAEE and one of the editors of Mankind Quarterly. Other key figures included Robert E. Kuttner and Donald A. Swan. In the controversial book The Bell Curve, authors Charles Murray and Richard J. Herrnstein recommend two books on race and intelligence by three Pioneer Fund recipients: Audrey Shuey, Frank C. J. McGurk, and R. Travis Osborne. McGurk is the main authority they cite to 'prove' that IQ tests are not racially biased. In 1959 McGurk and Shuey became leading members of the IAAEE. The five founders of IAAEE represent a cross-section of representatives from The International Fascista as described by Charles A. Willoughby (born Adolph C. Tscheppe-Weidenbach). 1. R. Ruggles Gates - England - (1882-1962) 2. Nicholas Lahovary - Hungary - (1883-1963) 3. Heinrich Quiring - Germany - (1885-1964) 4. Charles C. Tansill - USA - (1890-1964) 5. Corrado Gini - Italy - (1884-1965) Professor Charles C. Tansill was formerly associated with American University in Washington, D.C. but was forced to leave in 1936-37 due to controversial pro-Nazi statements.40 He also was on boards or committees on each of these organizations or publications also according to Wes McCuen from Group Research: The John Birch Society, Mankind Quarterly, American Mercury, Citizens Foreign Aid Committee, Federation of Conservatives, Human Events Magazine (funded by Wickliffe Draper), and the Defenders of State Sovereignty and Individual Liberty. The Executive Committee of IAAEE consisted of the following representatives in the mid-1960's: 1) Professor Garret Daams, Kent State who Was actually present during the Kent State riots and murders during 1968 and was involved with writing extensive justifications for this horrible tragedy. 2) Professor Henry E. Garrett, Columbia University, Draper Committees, Pioneer Fund, White Citizens' Councils Professor Garrett used to brag to colleagues that he was related to the "Garrett's Farm" owner where John Wilkes Booth was discovered hiding after the assassination of President Abraham Lincoln. 3) Professor Robert Gayre, University of Saugor, India the predecessor of Roger Pearson at The Institute for the Study of Man (ISM) and Mankind Quarterly. The close relationship between Gayre and Wickliffe Draper began when Draper was involved as a forward observer during World War II as a Colonel with Army Intelligence in India. Roger Pearson was later head of the World Anti-Communist League during its most pro-Fascist and violent periods of anti-Communist military activity in Latin America. 4) Professor Luigi Gedda, member of P-2 the secret fascist organization in Rome, Italy 5) Professor Wesley C. George, University of North Carolina, Pioneer Fund funding recipient and frequent contributor to White Citizens's Councils publications and Right Magazine of Willis Carto and Wickliffe Draper. 6) Professor William C. Hoy, University of South Carolina Pioneer Fund funding recipient 7) Professor Robert Kuttner, Creighton University on the Liberty Lobby Board of Policy and an Editor for The American Mercury. His son, Robert B. Kuttner is a nationally syndicated columnist whose right wing predilections are foisted on the unsuspecting public without any knowledge of his father's background. 8) Professor Frank C. J. McGurk, Alabama State recipient of funding from the Pioneer Fund 9) Professor Clarence P. Oliver, University of Texas who is the brother of Dr. Revilo P. Oliver who was a Warren Commission voluntary interviewee and on the board of the pro-fascist Church of the Creator. 10) Professor Robert Osborne, University of Georgia, most likely related to Fairfield Osborne an incorporator of The Pioneer Fund who co-authored books with Nathaniel Weyl, a proto-Fascist eugenicist and a staunch believer in white supremacy causes who tried to frame Alger T. Hiss for alleged communist affiliations. Alger Hiss attributed his persecution to members of the British Cliveden Set run by Lord Malcolm Douglas-Hamilton whose brother was the host for Rudolph Hess when he parachuted into England on an isolationist mission in support of Hitler's war aims. 11) Professor K. Otto Reche, University of Vienna "...an anthropologist who later became a leading figure in planning for the 'removal' of 'inferior' populations in eastern Germany." Kühl. The Nazi Connection: Eugenics, American Racism, and German National Socialism. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1994 Reche was a member of The German Society for Racial Hygiene and the Chairman of The Vienna Society for Racial Care. K. Otto Reche is the most direct linkage from IAAEE into Hitler's Master Race policies and The Nuremberg Laws. Draper himself created the controversial Supreme Court case called Buck vs. Bell (1924) heard by Oliver Wendell Holmes, which became the justification for his "involuntary sterilization" campaigns from 1924-1972 resulting in the sterilization of 75,000 individuals in dozens of states. See: "Against Their Will" a revealing series of articles by Kevin Begos in the Winston-Salem Times. 12) Helmut Reuning, NIPR, South Africa, supported apartheid policies of South African government 13) Professor Ernest van den Haag, New York University on the American Committee for Aid to the Katanga Freedom Fighters, The Charles Edison Dinner Committee (son of Thomas Alva Edison and a founder of William F. Buckley's YAF group), the Intercollegiate Studies Institute, a frequent contributor to William F. Buckley's National Review. van den Haag opposed the 1954 Supreme Court Desegregation decision on the basis that it was based on "inaccurate psychological conclusions." 14) Professor Armando Vivante, Bueno Aires, Argentina Not much is currently known about Vivante, but he was reported to have been involved with contacting and harboring escaped Nazi War Criminals in South America 15) Professor J. D. L. Hofmeyr, University of South Africa, Pretoria, South Africa Someone whose name appears often on the masthead of the racist reich in America and a rapid supporter of "apartheid policies." 16) Professor C. D. Darlington, Oxford University The IAAEE, according to the 8-page organizational description printed by Wes McCuen of Group Research, Inc. in 1969, is also closely associated with both the "Noontide Press" of Willis A. Carto and the Eagle Forum of Major Gen. Edwin A. Walker, who was identified by Jack Ruby in his Warren Commission testimony as being directly behind the murder of John F. Kennedy. "IAAEE members have written for two Noontide Press publications, Western Destiny and American Mercury, while the sole distributor for Mankind Quarterly (of Roger A. Pearson), semi-official organ for IAAEE, is Noontide. " to be provided The officers of IAAEE in 1969, included the following persons with affiliations to either The Pioneer Fund, the Liberty Lobby or related right wing extremist organizations violently opposed to John F. Kennedy: Robert E. Kuttner - Member Board of Policy Liberty Lobby, contributing editor American Mercury. Donald A. Swan -Pioneer Fund grant recipient and Assistant Editor Mankind Quarterly Professor. Professor Swan once had his house raided and the amount of Nazi memorabilia and paraphernalia that was discovered was astounding, according to one of the arresting officers. Listed as an "Associate" of IAAEE by Wes McCuen of Group Watch, in Washington, D.C. is Attorney Sam Crutchfield, Jr. who was part of the nefarious and sinister Jesse Helms organization. He has provided legal advice to the Jesse Helms camp for years and was formerly chairman of the Virginia State Advisory Board of "Young Americans for Freedom" started by William F. Buckley, Jr., Marvin Liebman and Douglas Caddy in Connecticut. Funding for YAF came from multi-millionaires Charles Edison according to Douglas Caddy, the Georgetown roommate of Clendenin J. Ryan, Jr., and from Clendenin J. Ryan, Sr. as well. Crutchfield was also the attorney of record for the Mississippi State Sovereignty Commission during the period when Wickliffe P. Draper provided secretive funding to the MSC using his J. P. Morgan trust fund account as documented by recent Pulitzer Prize winning author, Doug Blackmon in a Wall Street Journal article published on June 11, 1999. Three of the four major funds transfers from Draper to the MSC occurred either right after the assassination of Medgar Evers, Jr., in Mississippi in June 1963, just before the bombing of the Sixteenth Street Baptist Church, in Mobile, Alabama, in September of 1963, killing several choir girls, or just before the murders of the Freedom Riders: Chaney, Schwerner and Goodman in Philadelphia, Mississippi in June of 1964. Draper was linked to the Medgar Evers, Jr. murder via Senator James Eastland, from Mississippi, who headed up the Draper Genetics Committee for the Senate Internal Security Subcommittee. Evers' killer was Byron DeLa Beckwith, Senator James Eastland's nephew. Category:Leadership of IAAEE References Winston A. Science in the service of the far right: Henry E. Garrett, the IAAEE, and the Liberty Lobby - International Association for the Advancement of Ethnology - Experts in the Service of Social Reform: SPSSI, Psychology, and Society, 1936-1996. Journal of Social Issues, Spring, 1998. http://www.findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m0341/is_n1_v54/ai_21107572 Category:Eugenics